


Art

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [19]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Anniversary, Art, Bickering, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Drawing, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Swearing, pride month, prompt 19: art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Frances draws Carys, but Carys isn’t the most helpful model.





	Art

“Can I move yet?”

“No.”

Carys laughs. “Fucking hell, how long can it take?”

“Look, you wanted me to draw you, so get over it,” Frances says, a smile twitching on her lips.

Carys rolls her eyes. “Fine. But get on with it.”

Smiling, Frances continues to sketch her girlfriend. She and Carys have been dating for two years, and Carys thought it would be nice to get Frances to draw her so they can put it on the wall and have a reminder of their second dating anniversary. Unfortunately, Carys never considered just how long it would take for Frances to complete a full colour drawing of her.

When she thinks about how they have been together for two years, Frances can’t quite believe it. She’s twenty one, and she and Carys began dating a year or so after she, Aled and the others found her and brought Carys back into their lives. She had a crush on Carys for several years as a teenager (in fact, her crush on Carys is what helped her discover she is bisexual), but her crush lead to their friendship falling apart. But when she and Carys met up again, their relationship slowly developed over a year until Frances realised she had fallen back in love with Carys. So they started dating, and they’ve been together since.

Slowly and carefully, Frances sketches Carys, drawing her outline so she’ll be able to add colour later without her model swearing and making a fuss. Although she could have just taken a photo of Carys and done the drawing without her in the room… but this is more fun.

Getting charcoal all over her hands, Frances frowns with concentration, drawing her beautiful girlfriend as she lounges on the couch, trying not to draw the ridiculous expression currently on Carys’ face while she tries not to yawn.

Noticing this, Carys glares at her. “Fuck you!”

“God, can you go five minutes without swearing?” Frances says, scratching her nose and accidentally smearing her face with charcoal.

“Of course I fucking can’t!”

Frances snorts with laughter. When Carys notices this, she starts laughing too.

It’s going to take ages to draw this at this rate.

\---

Finally, after a week of hard work and bickering, Frances completes the picture of her girlfriend. She carefully frames her masterpiece and wraps it in tissue paper, and wanders over to Carys one evening with her present behind her back.

“What’re you up to?” Carys says, looking up from her laptop, obviously noticing that Frances is acting unnatural.

“I’ve got something for you,” she says, holding out the gift.

Obviously realising what it is, Carys grins. She takes the present and unwraps it, revealing the drawing Frances has spent a week doing for her. She looks up at Frances, and then grabs her hand and pulls her down into a kiss. Startled, Frances’ eyes widen, but she melts into the kiss; Carys has always been an amazing kisser.

“Thank you,” she says between soft kisses to Frances’ lips. “It’s perfect. Happy anniversary.”

Frances smiles. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
